


Fixing the baby

by xiaolianhua



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative universe, inappropriate use of tools, race driver!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Mechanic!Yoseob and Race Driver!Doojoon.  Doojoon is helping the mechanic to fix his car for the next race. He might fix something else along the way as well
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yoon Doojoon
Kudos: 5





	Fixing the baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is the original version posted on AFF before.

A man groaned, buried half way under a car while trying to open a bolt on the base. The gearbox had jammed in the last run of the day, conveniently a night before the time trials and a race. Being part of a small racing team meant that he’d be pretty much working alone on it until the morning to get the car running and set for the trials. 

“Fuck this” He grunted and moved out under the car to have a drink and wipe the sweat off. The mechanic found a rag, it wasn’t the cleanest one but it was good enough and wiped the sweat off his face. Tossing the rag back on the floor, he reached for an open can of beer, gulping half of it down. He swallowed the liquid, looking at the car and thinking the options. He’d have to raise it up completely to be able to fit the air gun in but it would do the trick and get the bolts open. 

The small garage was like a sauna, the heat sweeping in and making it almost impossible to work. The mechanic slipped out of his working overalls, tying the arms around his waist before flexing his arms. Taking the car jack, he pumped the vehicle up to be able to move the supporter back on better place. The moved around the car and secured it up with three other holders before moving under it again to gun the bolts out. 

The gearbox was heavy as he held it up, grunting loudly before getting the supporter under it along a basin for the oil. When satisfied with the set up he slid out under the car to work on the new gearbox. He finished the beer before tossing the empty can to the corner. The impact of hitting other empty cans caused a loud noise in the small garage. 

The new gearbox would be ready to bolt in after changing few things, nothing too big just some custom made parts for the racing. The boxes itself were heavy though and the mechanic was more than happy about the fact that he managed to borrow the mechanic lift for moving them around. He concentrated on the task, not noticing that someone had entered the garage until something cold touched his shoulder. “Here, have a cold one” A familiar voice said behind him and continued, “Still a lot to do?” 

“Yeah, thanks for the beer” The mechanic smiled, accepting it from the driver. Doojoon wasn’t wearing his usual driver’s uniform anymore but a fitting black tank top and cargo shorts. He had to admit the driver looked dazzling like this. “Had to fight with the bolts, crappy quality the last ones. Fucking rusty after few races, found some old bolts to use with the new one though, can’t count on the ones with it to last.” 

Doojoon chuckled, opening his own can and taking a sip before smiling. “Well, you know I appreciate whatever you do here, Seob.” 

“Well, wanna crab an overall there and help me to change the gearbox?” Yoseob asked, nodding towards the overalls hanging on the clothing rack at the corner. “Would help me a great deal and I’d be able to tune it better for the time trials.” 

“Why not,” The driver shrugged, “It’s been a while since I got to help you.” He smiled, taking another sip from his beer before walking to the back to pull on the protective wear.   
“True but I never say no to your help. Should do good to know what’s in your car anyways.” Yoseob laughed, “Other than on open pit days you hardly touch the engine.” 

“I know, I know.” Doojoon sighed, walking back to the table, eyeing the gearbox. “Been too busy with life, have hardly time to drive now. But you know me, wouldn’t miss a race.” He grinned and placed his drink on the table before kneeling on the floor to look under the car.

The mechanic licked his lips, unabashedly staring at Doojoon’s behind while the slightly older man reached under the car to tilt the gearbox up before pulling the oil basin out. “True, and I wouldn’t miss a chance to work with ya.” 

Doojoon laughed, glancing at the mechanic over his shoulder. “Should have known why you wanted my help.”   
Yoseob shrugged, moving the oils aside and slid on the floor beside Doojoon. “The gearbox is heavy, isn’t that good reason?” He said, eyes crinkling mischievously. 

“Sure, whatever you say.” Doojoon chuckled, slapping Yoseob’s thigh before moving to other side of the car. “Ready to take this out?” He said, waiting for confirmation before letting the table down slowly. Yoseob looked up, cleaning the seams. “Looks like the gears just jammed up there, no damage on the frame or axle.” 

“Yeah? We’re lucky then.” Doojoon said, pushing the cart to the side and lifted the gearbox to the ground. He grunted little as he moved it, the weight taking him by surprise. “Well, that was heavier than I thought. How in the hell you move these alone?”

“I’m not as weak as you like to think I am.” Yoseob grinned as he got out under the car and took a swig of his beer. 

“Bastard” Doojoon murmured, kicking the cart towards the mechanic. 

“What was that?” Yoseob grinned amused, “How about I show you just how ‘weak’ I am after we get this baby fixed, huh? We both know you didn’t come here just to help.” 

Doojoon looked at him, “Well isn’t someone confident. I just came to fix my baby.” He smirked, winking to the mechanic before lifting the new gearbox on the cart. The driver’s muscles flexed with the work out, drawing Yoseob’s attention to them. 

Yoseob finished his beer before helping him to fasten it in the car. He had to admit that having someone to help him made the job much faster and easier for him, especially when the helper was someone strong like Doojoon. 

The gear box was bolted in quickly, leaving only the testing left for the morning. Yoseob glanced at the clock, almost three am, if he played cards right and stayed in the garage over night, he might get several hours of sleep. The mechanic was pulled out of the thought by arm on his waist, tugging him against strong body. 

Yoseob released a sigh when Doojoon kissed his neck before turning the smaller man around for heated kiss. Yoseob chuckled little, pressing closer. “So needy” 

“Shut up” Doojoon smiled, biting on Yoseob’s lip to silence him before kissing him again, tongues battling for dominance. Yoseob pushed Doojoon back while kissing him. Doojoon complied, falling on the couch with his lover straddling him right after. 

Yoseob licked Doojoon’s neck and collarbones, sucking on the sensitive spots. Nothing turned him on more than the driver’s low rumbling groans and quiet begs for more. The mechanic wasn’t looking for anything long lasting and he knew from the way Doojoon pushed up against him that the driver wasn’t either. It would be hard and fast extremely satisfying. 

Yoseob slid off the couch to pull Doojoon’s overalls off with his pants. The driver helped him and pulled the mechanic’s head roughly between his legs. Yoseob looked up, wetting his lips before licking along the hard length. Doojoon looked down, keeping the eye contact as his lover teased the ridge.

Yoseob smirked around the tip before taking it in, popping on the length. He wrapped a hand on the base as he sucked the hardness, moaning wantonly. Doojoon grunted, fucking the warm mouth around his length, the sounds arousing him even more. 

The smaller jerked the length as he concentrated on the tip, sucking the pearly pre-cum with a delighted hum. He toyed with the hardness for a while before standing up and slid off his overalls, revealing that he only had underwear on below them. He smirked, wetting his lips and stepped backwards as he removed his top, making the driver raise eyebrows in confusion. 

“You brought lube, right?” Yoseob growled, stepping backwards until his back hit the car. He leaned against it and brought a finger to his lips, tongue swirling around the tip before he bit on it. He moaned, never breaking the eye contact with the other man as he slid the wet digit down his chest. 

Doojoon bit back a groan, hand dropping on his pulsing length as he watched the other tease his nipples. The delicious low moans only fueling his arousal as he leisurely jerked the hardness. “I brought it.” He said, wetting his lips, eyes barely leaving from the other as he reached for the lube from his pants pocket. 

When Yoseob was sure Doojoon was coming closer, he turned to lean over the hood. The mechanic held his breath unconsciously, waiting for the slap he knew would be delivered soon. He didn’t have to wait for a long time for it to happen. The loud slap resonating from the concrete walls before it covered in Yoseob’s own cries. 

“You’re such a whore, Seob” Doojoon said, kneading the soft flesh before slapping it again. “You like that, huh? You like your ass beaten red by me, don’t you? Bet you’d want me to fuck you with your tools” 

“Fuck, Doojoon” Yoseob gasped, turning to look at the other over his shoulder, “No, not tools no” He said, easily falling in the submissive role as he pleaded for his lover. 

“But you like them” Doojoon said with a smirk as he moved from the mechanic to the side table. He wet his lips as he ran a hand over the various tools, pausing when he touched the screwdrivers and picked one, waving it to Yoseob. “This you stretch you up for me so nicely, don’t you think?” He mused, watching Yoseob’s eyes widen up as he shook head fast, “No, don’t Doojoon..” 

“No?” Doojoon smirked, “Why your cock is dripping from the thought though?” He said, grabbing several screwdrivers of different sizes before coming back and placing them on the hood next to Yoseob. “Hold on them” He said authoritatively, nodding himself when Yoseob grasped on them tightly.

Doojoon took the lube, dripping it on Yoseob’s crack, letting it trickle down slowly. He watched entranced how it slowly moved down, tickling the mechanic, making him clench the muscles. The driver didn’t waste more time before slickening a digit in the lube before pushing it in the mechanic. 

Yoseob whimpered at the initial shock, fingers curling around the screwdrivers even tighter when Doojoon started to fuck him with the single finger. By no means it hurt, they had done it often enough for him to be familiar with it but just the feeling of having his lover inside turned him on. Yoseob moaned softly, pushing back against the digit, needing more. 

Doojoon spread Yoseob’s cheeks, watching his own finger being buried beep within the mechanic. He flicked the finger inside, the tip brushing just by the nerves, making the other groan in frustration. “You want more than just my finger, don’t you whore?” He growled and pulled out with a twist. 

Reaching for the smallest of the screwdrivers in Yoseob’s grasp, he bit on the other’s shoulder blade, lapping the bite as his fingers curled around the tool and pulled it from the other. He debated for a moment before tearing a condom open to protect him from the dirt as he pushed the handle in his lover.

Yoseob bit down on his lip, feeling the familiar object he used so many times pushing against his opening. They had used toys before but using own tools? It was weird but somehow the driver had been right, it was oddly turn on. The stretch wasn’t that much, just slightly bigger than Doojoon’s finger had been but the slickness of the condom and the hard material made it feel like a real toy inside. 

Doojoon smirked, the handle part fully in the other as he twisted it before pulling it out little. He watched the tight opening twitch around the tool as he pulled it halfway out before pushing it back in. “Your body wants it so bad, Seob-ah. I wish I could show you how hungry your ass is for more.” He said, fucking the mechanic with the screwdriver. 

Yoseob whimpered at the words, not needing to see how his body had failed him and almost begged more of the tools. “Give me more” Yoseob said, holding a thicker screwdriver to his lover with a needy expression. 

“As you asked so nicely...” Doojoon smirked and took the screwdriver from the other and pulled the smaller one out. He took it out of the condom and tossed it somewhere on the floor before replacing the condom on the thicker screwdriver. The driver brushed the rosette with the tip, surprised how much his lover actually enjoyed this. Yoseob keened, pushing against the tool, head hanging low and resting on the hood of the car. Doojoon complied and pushed the tool in, slapping Yoseob’s ass with his left hand. 

Yoseob moaned, pushing back to get the whole handle inside of him, needing – wanting more. He gasped for Doojoon’s name as the driver kept delivering slaps on his ass. 

“You’re dirtying my baby with your cum” Doojoon said, reaching around Yoseob to jerk his forgotten length, dripping with pre-cum. 

“I-I’m sorry” Yoseob gasped, swallowing painfully when Doojoon squeezed his sensitive length, shooting pained pleasure through his body. The mechanic groaned, feeling his orgasm getting closer when Doojoon continued to jerk him while fucking him with the screwdriver. 

Doojoon laughed, tilting his wrist little to hit the screwdriver right into Yoseob’s spot, making the other scream in pleasure. “You’re so dirty, Yoseob. So turned on by your own tools. You like feeling them inside, don’t you? Such a filthy whore” He growled and let his hand drop from the pulsing length when the mechanic came with a cry. Long white strips on cum decorating the car’s sleek black side.

Yoseob slumped on the car, his knees buckling little with the release. He was breathing hard but still far from being satisfied completely. Just the toys wouldn’t be able to bring him to total satisfaction what the warm throb of his lover’s could do. 

Doojoon brought the hand on Yoseob’s waist, holding his hips up enough to continue pushing the screwdriver to his spot. He leaned over to lick the sweat pooling on Yoseob’s lower back, moaning at the salty taste. When Yoseob shifted, gaining energy back on his legs, the driver moved his hand back on Yoseob’s length and jerked him languidly. 

Yoseob stood up, trying his luck as he straightened and wrapped an arm around Doojoon’s neck. “Fuck me, Doojoon” He breathed, commanding as he looked at the driver with half-lidded eyes, darkened with pleasure. 

Doojoon turned the mechanic around, giving him a hard, bruising kiss. Tongues fighting in their mouths, neither caring if their teeth clashed just little too hard to be enjoyable. Even during the kiss, the mechanic didn’t let Yoseob rest but continued to move the screwdriver in him until breaking the kiss to turn him back around. “Not just yet, baby.” He said, slapping Yoseob’s behind again. 

Yoseob bit his arm, accepting the faith when Doojoon took the tool out and changed it to the biggest one. The mechanic cried out in pain and sighed when Doojoon seemed to get the hint and added some more lube on the screwdriver before pushing it in deep. They liked it rough but after one time mistake, Doojoon never forced Yoseob through the pain without lube. 

“Stop teasing me” Yoseob whined, pushing back to get the tool deeper and faster, needing it. 

Doojoon just chuckled, fucking his lover with the screwdriver while reaching around to jerk him again. With experienced hand, Doojoon twisted and squeezed and pulled just so to bring the mechanic towards his second release of the night. 

Yoseob was panting hard as he rested his forehead on his arms, crossed on the hood of the car. His whole body shivered when Doojoon hit his prostate hard and wound fingers tightly around the base to stop the release. The mechanic mewled when the other didn’t stop, teasing him until finally stroking the sensitive length again. Yoseob gasped inaudibly, his whole body going rigid as he released second time. 

“Well well, look at that.” Doojoon grinned, letting his lover to slump on the car. The second orgasm clearly wrenching out all the energy left in his lover. The driver pulled the screwdriver out, letting it drop with a clang as he gently rubbed Yoseob’s back. “Seems like someone has to work hard to wash that out later.”

“You” Yoseob breathed, pushing himself up from the hood.”I need you, Doojoon” He said demanding for it. He was spent and aching from the powerful orgasms but he wanted – needed more, he needed to feel Doojoon inside him. To fill him more than any toy or tool ever could. “I know you’re bursting in your boxers, leaking and wetting them like that.” He said, watching over the driver’s body with smothering gaze, smirking when he saw the stain on Doojoon’s underwear. 

“Take me, Doojoon” Yoseob said, their roles changing. 

Doojoon groaned, his hard length had been straining against the confinement ever since the foreplay started. He had forgotten his own arousal in Yoseob’s pleasure, wanting to give him more and more until they couldn’t take it anymore. It was a game they played. 

The driver didn’t bother taking his underwear off fully, he just slid them down enough to release his throbbing length. Doojoon took the lube and slicked himself, biting down on this lip to muffle the moans his own touch initiated. 

Grabbing a hold on Yoseob’s hips, he easily pushed in. The initial heat rush made both of them moan in unison. Even with the stretching, the mechanic was as tight as ever, squeezing around the driver’s throbbing length as he pushed in deeper. 

Yoseob gasped, pushing back against his lover impatiently. “Doojoon, fuck me. You know you want to!” 

Doojoon laughed dryly and started to move faster. Thrusting deep and fast, reaching Yoseob’s prostate with each push. He knew he wouldn’t last long as Yoseob spasmed around him, the heat almost unbearable around his length. 

Yoseob bit on his arm, feeling yet another orgasm coming as Doojoon fucked him. It was more than he could take and soon released with a cry, tearing up as his body trembled. The sudden orgasm brought Doojoon over the edge as well and the driver released deep into his lover. He milked his orgasm before pulling out, panting little. Yoseob slumped on the car before sliding on the floor. His body ridden of all the energy as sweet oblivion pulled him in. 

Doojoon pulled his underwear on before sliding down next to his lover and kissing him gently. “That was.. fuck, Seobbie. That was amazing”   
Yoseob leaned against Doojoon, nodding sleepily. “It was but get me to the couch now or I’ll never let you do that again.” He said before falling asleep on Doojoon’s chest. 


End file.
